The Slumber of Death
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: What if in the Water Temple it wasn't Dark Link, but instead Link who had taken the final blow? Will our hero of time finally fall? NOT SLASH. RATED T FOR CHARACTER DEATH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :


**What if Link had never won the fight with Dark (Link)? What if Dark Link had won? Made in pure boredem. Written in Link's PV. Rated T for character death and yeahhhh - Lucia**

I trudged through the water temple, the water clinging to my already soaking wet clothes. I watched every little corner with my wary crystal blue eyes, watching, waiting for even a slight change of atmosphere. "Hey! Listen!" Navi's tiny voice jerked me from my thoughts. I had come to realise we were in front of a very large, moulded oak door. "This should be easy" I cracked my knuckles and then started to push on the door, which to my surprise, just slid open with ease.

Navi tugged at my hat nervously, "I don't like the look of this Link" she simpered. "Worry wart" I rolled my eyes and flicked the little blue pixie away. Despite my reaction, I was on edge, like something like going to happen...

A loud, whooshing sound was heard as the door opened and the water poured out. I sighed angrily, more water? I trudged into the water-logged room and saw nothing except a medium sided old, broken down tree on a small, what seemed to be, island.

"Link! I found a door! Can we hurry? I sense an evil power somewhere coming this way" Navi fidgeted nervously as I followed the glowing blue ball of light to the door she had pointed out. So close to the end. I gave the door a massive tug, but, suprize suprize! It was locked.

"What? Did you expect it to be open or something?" Navi sniggered behind me, I flicked her away, slightly annoyed at her. A loud, grating, bone chilling noise was heard behind me. I whipped around and saw my only hope of leaving closing up. The large, oak door slammed shut with a loud 'bang!', leaving me in total darkness except for the errily glowing tree.

A dark chuckle sounded across the room, sending chills down my spine, "Oh thee hero of time trapped are we? I guess your time is up in this world, hero" the owner of the voice gave a loud, eeriy chuckle. I gulped before straightening, "Show yourself!" a called into the awaiting darkness, another dark chuckled. "Very well hero, although, you might not like what you see" the voice said sarcastic before stepping from behind the tree into the semi light.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a loud gasp. What seemed a dark, maybe even evil version of me stood not even a metre from me. Soft, raven black bangs fell down the side of his face, framing his, creepy, glowing red eyes. Exactly like me.

"What? Scared hero? I thought thee hero of time was scared of nothing!" he chuckled, tempting me to drive my master sword right through his black heart. "So, let the games begin, hero" 'Dark Link' whispered before the real fight began...

**Narrator's view**

In a flash of metal, they were straining their swords. Jumping back a bit, Dark started to circle Link, his eyes trained on Link's sword. "There can only be one hero of time...and that will be me!" Dark lunged his sword forward, missing Link's stomach by inches, but not enough to graze his side. Link cried out in pain and fell to his knees, the blood pouring out his side like a fountain. "Link! Link! Get up! You must get up!" Navi panicked, encouraging Link to stand up and fight.

On shaky legs, Link stood up, "For everyone I love, I have to win, for Hyrule...For...Zelda" he whispered the last part. Dark and Link's swords met in a fenzy of metal, their foreheads inches apart. "I will defeat the hero of time!" Dark whispered, smirking at the thought. Link's eyes flashed, "In your dreams!".

The fight continue for a while, Link never knew how long though, he didn't care, he was weaken and it seemed that Dark never got weak. Link was dragging his swords, weak from blood loss and couldn't carry on. Dark looked down his eyes at Link, smirking at his pety weakness. "I have found Hero, admit it, you can no longer fight" Dark smirked before leaning closer, his nose touching his 'twins', "Hyrule is lost" he whispered before driving his sword into Link's heart.

**Link's View**

my eyes widened as he drove the sword deep into my stomach, surely a finaly blow. Time slowed down as I fell, water splashed around me as blood and water soaked my already soaking wet clothes. It was cold, oh so very cold. Black dots danced before my eyes, I struggled to stay away, but I surely knew this was my end. "This was my duty as your shadow, to bring your downfall." He hissed softly, almost menacingly. My eyes fluttered closed, before I opened them wider, "I m-mustn't gi-ve i-in, N-navi!" I tried to call out to my fairy, but the comforting darkness was closing around me. "Link! No! Don't go-" Navi's last words were a blur before I fell into my final slumber.

The sleep of death.


End file.
